


Top of His Game

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Language, M/M, Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-01
Updated: 1999-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: This Is A Shameless Mary Sue And I Offer No Apologies For It. Set During Sleepless, Alex Runs Into The Woman Who Mentored Him During His Internship.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	Top of His Game

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> January Challenge Thanks: Both Nicole And Kest For Their Patient Beta And Wonderful Insights Dedication: This Story Is Dedicated To Karen From Will & Grace. She Is The Woman I Really Want To Be. She Is My Goddess.

  
**Top of His Game  
by LeFey**

  
"Mulder leaned back against the edge of the desk and folded his arms across his chest.

"What does the M.E. have to say about it?" he asked Alex.

The younger man, still looking at the case file, raised his eyebrows in faux surprise.

"If he didn't know otherwise, he'd swear they were gunshot wounds."

"Alex." The voice from the other side of the busy office pulled all the notes from the short name. The call carried a mixture of annoyance and welcome.

Alex looked sideways at Mulder and gave him a knowing grin. The eyebrows shot up again as he spoke.

"Jennifer O'Brien. Yum!" He said in a sultry whisper as he watched Mulder's cheeks color at the unexpected frankness of the remark.

"You know her?" Mulder asked.

"I did my internship for her." Alex's tongue darted out to wet his lips and he smiled a greeting as he turned.

"Jenny," he called as he walked towards her, both hands extended. It was a year and a half since he'd seen her last at a conference in Philadelphia. She looked the same, still the contrast of dark hair and ivory skin that always reminded him of Pre- Raphaelite paintings.

Five years ago, next month, he had been assigned to seduce her. She was his first big assignment. She never realized how close she'd come to being blackmailed into consortium slavery. There was something about the way she'd treated him as an equal that had shifted his loyalty away from the group's initial plan. He convinced them he could obtain more information from her if she were ignorant of the circumstances. They never understood how stubborn she cold be, how she would have refused to play their game and resign before she would have given in to their demands. So, Alex took her trust and played it for all it was worth and saved her freedom in the process. "I wondered if you were ever going to come by and see me," he chastised as he took her long fingered hands in his.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming down to DC?" she countered.

"I did." He leaned towards her. "I left four messages. You're not picking up your voice mail again." He cleared his throat and scowled. "Jennifer, we give you this technology for a reason," he said in a passable imitation of a judgmental A.D. Skinner. "What good does it do any of us if you don't use it?"

Her serious expression broke into a smile as she pressed one hand against his chest.

"Stop that. You could have come to my office. Five floors wouldn't kill you, and I think you're qualified to run an elevator."

"We haven't seen each other in over a year and this is the abuse I get? I was going to come up, but we've been neck deep in this case."

"We." Jennifer said the one word like it left a bad taste in her mouth.

The smile vanished. He watched her straighten. She was of average height, but he remembered the first time that he'd seen her pause outside a door, before entering a meeting, and grow inches. As her posture stiffened, she turned into what he always thought of as Jennifer "I'm in charge here" O'Brien. She was doing it now and it wasn't hard for Alex to figure out who was on the receiving end. 

"Hello, Jennifer," Mulder drawled the greeting into a challenge. "What are you doing down here, slumming?"

She gave Mulder a cursory once over.

"Apparently."

"You know each other?" Alex interrupted. It would have been fun to watch the two bitchiest people he knew trade insults but this wasn't the place to let them go at each other.

"Jennifer is my District Supervisor," Mulder offered.

"Oh," she gave a surprised laugh. "I never thought you 'understood' there was such a thing as chain of command."

Mulder beamed out a blatantly false smile.

"I like to think of it more as a suggestion of command."

"You don't have to tell me that." Her smile was gone.

Mulder folded his arms across his chest and dropped all pretense of politeness.

"Did you come here to gloat about the demise of the X- Files and my demotion?"

"No. Can you even imagine that, Mulder? It must be a devastating blow to learn that not everything is about you."

"Then we share the same worldview." He smiled without a trace of humor. "I didn't come here to talk to you," she snapped.

Mulder glanced at her hand, still held in Alex's.

"That's obvious!"

"Ding, ding, ding!" Alex held up one hand in a gesture of surrender. "I'm ringing the bell, okay? Round over. I have to live here. Besides, you keep fighting like this in front of me and I'll be scared for life, Mom and Dad."

They turned towards him. After a momentary glance at each other, Mulder said what was on both their minds. "We agree on 'one' thing. Fuck you."

Jennifer took her hand out of Alex's grasp and touched his arm.

"May I talk to you for a minute?" She moved him away from Mulder, who watched for a moment but then turned and went back to the desk where they had been working.

Alex let her lead him to a quiet area, near the elevators, that afforded a little privacy. She was in serious mode thanks to Mulder. He should have never let it get out of hand like that, but he always enjoyed a little cabaret. He wanted to ask her a few things. He'd heard she'd met someone. He needed to know how significant it was. She was lonely and had been married to her job up till now. That gave Alex the advantage. Whenever he came around, whenever he needed something, there was the element of excitement he brought to her otherwise boring bureaucratic life. If she were serious about anyone he'd have to find some way to dissuade her. He was never going to find himself in the position of asking her for a favor and hearing she couldn't do it because her family came first.

"What's going on?" he asked.

She frowned up at him. "I shouldn't tell you anything after that last crack."

"Tell me. Come on, tell me." He used his best wheedling voice as he gave her arm a shake. She was smiling by the time he took his hand away.

"You won't have to put up with Mulder much longer. Stewart has an opening in his department. It's not a great position, but some very important people have started in that department. I'm recommending you for the job when it opens. In the meantime Kadesham has a spot for you and.."

"Hey, take a breath," Alex held his hands up to stop her. His mind raced to find a way to tell her no without jeopardizing their relationship. He should have seen this coming. It was like her to "help" him. Now, she was about to help him fail with Mulder.

"This is my case, Jennifer. I opened it. Mulder is working 'with' me. I'm not working for him."

"It doesn't matter. Being associated with him is going to kill your career."

"I don't want to be transferred."

"Don't be stupid, Alex," she snapped.

He took a step towards her.

"Don't talk down to me, Jennifer. I've earned better treatment than this from you. I'm not some ... child," he sputtered, "who is going to walk into traffic. I know what I'm doing. And I'm keeping this assignment. I never thought you, of all people, would disrespect me."

She turned from him and took an angry, jerky step away. After a moment she turned back and slumped against the wall with a resigned sigh. It always amazed him, despite her strength, how quickly she responded to guilt.

"It's a waste," she said quietly. "I just don't want you to become another Dana Scully."

"I won't. There is no way I can wear those high heels." He smiled at her as she gave him a frustrated frown.

"You're not going to take this seriously, are you?"

He reached out, took her hand, and fixed her with a look that carried all the sincerity he could muster.

"This is where I want to be. I can learn a lot from Mulder."

Jennifer looked away from him, and her lips pursed into an aggravated pout.

"Sure, you can learn how to become a pariah."

"Come on." He squeezed her hand. "He's not so bad. He's a brilliant profiler. You have to admit that." He laced his fingers in hers when she wouldn't respond. "You can admit that," he urged. "It's not going to kill you to say it. The guy is a genius. He's solved more lost cause cases than anyone else has."

"He's really maximized his potential." She gave a derisive laugh. "That's why his office is in the basement."

"Do you really think I'm going to do anything that will harm my career?"

Jennifer straightened and narrowed her eyes. He knew the look. This was the pure force of will face. She hadn't given up the fight yet.

"You're not going to know when it happens. He has this..." she struggled for the word. "way of being. He's like a black hole that sucks all the promise out of the people close to him. Then all you have left in life is Mulder."

"And the X-Files." 

"What?"

Alex smiled. He hadn't intended it but Jennifer was going to be a perfect asset to his plan.

"I want the X-Files," he told her in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Why?" She grimaced in disbelief.

"It's a place I can make my reputation without giving up half the credit to some supervisor who sits on his fat bureaucratic ass and steals my ideas. This will be important work when it's in the hands of the right person. And I'm that person."

She started to protest but he took her by the shoulders.

"If you really..." he let the "L" form, his tongue pressed to the back of his teeth. He noted her eyes widen with recognition of what she thought he was going to say. Then within the millisecond this all took he continued..."want to help me, you'll get the X-Files for me."

She looked away, what he was certain was disappointment clouding her face.

"I don't know," she mumbled.

"I can make this work, Jennifer, if I just have the opportunity. If only you can give me that opportunity."

"There are so many other things you could do, Alex." Her voice was soft and the words held little dissent.

"This is what I want to do. This is my place. I want the X- Files."

"I can't make any promises."

He'd won. He tried to contain the smile but couldn't. She didn't have to make promises. He knew that once she started, her connections would have him in charge within the year. This was so much better than the clumsy plan of seducing Mulder the old fools had saddled him with. They couldn't seem to get past sex with him and realize he knew better than anyone else did how to work the system.

"I'll make you proud of me." He wanted to hug her, kiss her, and give her some tactile reward for the loyalty she showed him.

"I'm always proud of you, Alex." She reached out to straighten his tie but her hand lingered on his chest in a caress.

"I owe you lunch," he said as he covered her hand with his.

She gave a tired laugh. "You're going to owe me a damn sight more than lunch before this is over." "You could have had dinner with me last night if you'd picked up your voice mail messages," he teased.

"Don't start with the phones again. Last night wouldn't have worked anyway, smarty."

Interesting, he thought. She wasn't going to mention the new man. That was good. He was still too important to her to talk about someone else. But he had to know how deep she was in.

"Have a date? I heard you're seeing some guy from justice."

Pink misted across her cheeks. She looked genuinely surprised.

"How the hell did you know that?"

"Oh, just a friend of a friend of a friend of yours. I hear he's a lawyer. I thought you hated those politicos at justice? He must be great in bed. I remember that night we went out for Barnett's birthday. You got wasted and proclaimed to everyone that you'd give anything for really great sex."

"What a convenient memory you have." She jerked on his tie. "I wasn't drunk and you were the one saying the only really important thing in life is great sex and plenty of it."

"So what's this guy like? Am I going to approve?" He probably knew more about this man than Jennifer did. As soon as he'd heard she was involved with someone, Alex had requested information on him. The Lawyer, as he thought of him, had the trappings that would attract her. He was well educated and from a rich cultured family. Jennifer, for all her compassion and generosity, could be a total snob. He also had a reputation for doing important pro-bono work and supported some of the same causes Jennifer championed. 

But there had been several guys like this and they had never lasted. Jennifer had a flaw that kept her lonely. She was more attracted to the thrill of falling in love than the work of being in love. Alex knew this and used it to great advantage. His encounters with her were purposefully infrequent, as he was certain familiarity breeds contempt was her personal motto. But each time they were together he focused on her and flirted just enough to make her feel like she was falling in love again.

"He's really terrific. His name is Bobby. Actually Robert, ah... Bob McLeash but I started calling him Bobby. It's silly, I know. He's intelligent and kind and just very easy to be with." 

He'd lost eye contact with her all together. She was staring off into space as if she could see this Bobby of hers.

"We just spend a lot of time together. It's very satisfying. He's not 'work' like other men I've known."

"Really?" He couldn't hide the slight note of distaste in his voice. This was bad, very bad. She had slipped right past infatuation and was actually in love. She wasn't bored, she wasn't frustrated or dissatisfied, she was in love. Soon, she wouldn't want Alex Krycek waltzing into her life and that would mean she'd have no reason to grant him favors.

"I want you to meet him, Alex. I know you'll really like each other. In a lot of ways he reminds me of you."

"Accept no substitutes," he said quickly under his breath.

"What?"

"Expect we should be thinking about when we could have lunch. Just you and me. I want a chance to catch up before you throw Mr. Right at me."

She was giving him an odd look. She'd done it for a fleeting second several times as they talked.

It was his turn to ask, "What?"

She was hesitant to speak but after a second gestured towards his head. "Alex, what the hell did you do to your hair?" Her hand swept across the space between them. "And these clothes? You look like the last orphan off the work train."

"Jeez, Jennifer! I wish you weren't so shy and actually said what you felt."

"I'm sorry Alex but this isn't like you." She waved her hand dismissively at his clothes.

That was true to an extent. This wasn't the Alex she knew. He was in seduction mode around her, wearing clothes that fit like a second skin and a movie star haircut. That look wouldn't have worked with Mulder. It was clear the guy had a chip on his shoulder when it came to other men. Bland and unobtrusive was the personae he'd adopted in order to be accepted by Mulder. He just hadn't thought about how odd he would appear to Jennifer.

"New York is an expensive place to live. I've had to give up a few things."

"Like what, your sense of style?" She wrinkled her nose and looked down at his legs. "These pants must have been hemmed by a myopic tailor."

"Some of us have to buy off the rack, Ms. Gottrocks. And I get haircuts now instead of going to a stylist."

Jennifer clapped her hands in a gesture of finality.

"Well, that's it. What time are you getting out of here tonight?"

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow, suspicion coloring his tone.

"I'm going to call Armand and see if he can get you in tonight, do a little triage on that hair."

"I can't afford to go to that salon."

"My treat. A head of hair like yours is a terrible thing to waste. Then I'll take you out to dinner. What time?"

"You bringing Bobby?"

"He's out of town."

He could manage to leave Mulder unattended for one night. Especially a night that could lead to the ultimate success of his assignment.

"I could probably get away by six."

"I'll come by just to make sure."

He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and put her hand on his arm.

"It's really good to see you, Alex."

"Yeah, me too." He let the smile linger till they both laughed at the implication. "You can see me as much as you like once I have the X-Files."

Her smile faded and she looked past him to Mulder hunched over the desk they were sharing.

"Maybe it 'will' be important work with the right person in charge."

He didn't care how she rationalized it as long as she helped him succeed.

"You won't be sorry." He whispered.

She looked up at him, her gaze intense. 

"You've never disappointed me, Alex."

"And there won't be a first time."

She gave him a pleased smile then looked at her watch.

"I have to go. I have a meeting."

As she turned he reached out and took her hand.

"I missed you."

Her fingers circled his. Her eyes flickered closed for a moment.

"I'm so glad you're back, Alex." She smiled and stepped toward the elevator that had just opened. She raised her hand in a good-bye gesture.

Alex's smile broadened. 'Whoosh! Nothin' but net,' he thought as the elevator door hissed shut.

As soon and he returned Mulder reached out and took his hand.

"What are you doing?"

Mulder turned his hand over examining the fingers.

"Checking for frostbite," he answered.

Alex pulled his hand away. Could Mulder possibly be jealous? That wasn't such a bad thing. He could probably use this. If he played Mulder in the right way he would look like a hero when the time came. He'd take over the X- Files rather than let them fall into unsympathetic hands. When he was through Mulder would be thanking him for ruining his life.

"She's not that bad," he said as he picked up the case file Mulder had laid on the table.

"So, when are you leaving?"

"What?"

"Kadesham told me this morning that you were transferring to her unit."

Alex dropped the file and grimaced.

"God, I wish she'd talk to me before she does crap like this! I'm not going anywhere, Mulder. I told Jennifer I had too much to learn from you." He glanced at Mulder. There was a hint of a blush blooming on his cheeks.

"I'm sure she agreed with that."

Alex smiled the same smile that worked so well with Jennifer. "I made her admit that you are a brilliant profiler."

Mulder gave an embarrassed laugh. "If you managed that, then you're the one who's brilliant."

Alex looked at him and for a moment he held Mulder's gaze. This was going to be fun. Mulder was just as lonely as Jennifer and just as vulnerable. All Alex had to do was leave a trail of attention and Mulder would walk into any trap. 

Mulder's lips parted into a shy smile.

"Maybe we should knock off a little early tonight. Want to get something to eat?"

Alex ran his hand over the back of his head.

"Well, while I'd like to, Jennifer asked me to go to dinner. Her boy friend is out of town and.."

"Are you sure he's out of town? I hear she bites the heads off the male as soon as the sex act is completed."

Alex laughed and shook his head. "Come on Mulder. She's always been good to me. She meant well about the transfer. She's just a little over zealous at times."

Mulder rolled his eyes in response.

"Really," Alex decided to try a little harder to convince him. He needed to play the sincerity card to score the big points on Mulder. "She thinks she knows what's best for me. And she was just...well... trying to... ah... protect me."

"Protect you!" It was Mulder's turn to laugh. "First time I ever heard it called that!"

Alex frowned, but then laughed softly. He looked at Mulder, who was still smiling. The guy was practically bending over and grabbing his ankles. He might just seduce him after all. That would satisfy the old bastards in the consortium. And Alex was pretty sure Mulder's mouth would satisfy him. He suspected there was a creatively perverse streak in Mulder. It would be a good way to pass the time till the X- Files were secured. He could spend days basking in Jennifer's adoration, and nights engaged in hot, dirty sex with Mulder.

"I was going to ask you this anyway, even before the dinner thing came up." Alex reached into his back pants pocket, and pulled out his wallet. "Want to see the Wizards on Friday?" He held up two tickets. "I know they suck, but they're playing Indiana, and watching Larry Bird coach is worth the price of admission."

"That would be great." Mulder said the words with a shy hesitation. He was awkward about accepting but the underlying eagerness was easy to read. "I play pickup with a bunch of guys when I get the chance. You play?"

"Hell yeah!" He gave Mulder a warm appreciative smile.

"But are you any good?" Mulder teased.

"I got game, man." 

'And I sure as hell got you, Mulder.'

end...

* * *

Subject: Top Of His Game  
From: Lefeymoi  
Title: Top Of His Game  
Author: Lefey   
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairing: Mulder/Krycek  
Rating: PG 13 Language  
Status: Complete  
ARCHIVE: RatB, Calculated Risks http://denofsin.slashcity.tv/~lefey   
Feedback: Please. [email removed] Series: None  
Disclaimer: They Belong To Chris Carter, 1013 Productions And Fox Television Network  
Thanks: Both Nicole And Kest For Their Patient Beta And Wonderful Insights  
Summary: This Is A Shameless Mary Sue And I Offer No Apologies For It. Set During Sleepless, Alex Runs Into The Woman Who Mentored Him During His Internship.  
Dedication: This Story Is Dedicated To Karen From Will & Grace. She Is The Woman I Really Want To Be. She Is My Goddess.   
---


End file.
